Revenge of the Nerd
by KaiIrish
Summary: What happens when a nerd is turned away from the only family she knows by betrayal? She turns into a Hero! The sequel to A Nerd's Crush, this story follows Bella and Alice five years later, after Bella finds out the secret closely held by the Cullen's and Hale's. READ TO FIND OUT MORE!
1. Chapter 1

" Get you final bag packed yet?" My twin brother's voice comes from my now opened door as I slowly fold my clothes in neat piles on the bed. My eyes concentrated on the fabric in my hands, soothing down any wrinkles I saw before folding it another time, sometimes I even unfolded the article because it didn't look right the first time. I contained my tears as I placed yet another dress into my very last bag that I was to packing up for our big move across the world.

Only one thought swam around my head, nothing that had to do with fashion or if I would forget something that I just had to bring with me. SHE was the only thing that's been trapped in my mind for the past few months, it came to my mind at the time my parents said that it was once again time to move:

_What if she came back and we weren't here?_

Though I wasn't the only one who had the question embedded in my brain, Emmett was the one who voiced it before I could even process what my father had announced that day. He had kept it hidden from me and from Edward as well, after they found out our abilities, our parents as well as the Hale parents were quick to work on hiding and choosing their thoughts very carefully.

" No." I spoke softly as I picked up a shirt.. _her_ shirt. I rub the fabric between my fingers, looking at the graphic on the front of it, remembering a memory of her wearing this shirt.

_' I'm Batman ' _I can hear her voice ring out in my thoughts as I grip the clothing in my hands, wishing to feel salty tracks slip down my face so it would get rid of this painful feeling behind my eyes but I had cried out all the tears I could in these last few years. The pain in my chest throbs with every thought of my soul mate.

Edward had his arms around me in no time as memories of Bella fell out of it's once locked tomb that I had been building for almost five years.

" I can't... Ed, what if she comes back for us? We won't be here and she won't know where to find us. I can't leave... not without her!" I sob, my brother hugs me tighter before kissing my head and rocking our bodies back and forth.

" She'll find us, or we'll find her. Don't give up so easily Ali." He pats my knee as he slows his swaying once I calm down. " I'll do everything I can to get her back to you, Alice. It's gonna be okay." with a final kiss to my cheek, Edward stands then walks to my opened doorway. He looks back at me then exits my room completely, shutting my door behind him.

Looking back at the shirt that had broken the dam, I think about throwing it in my 'give away' box or my suitcase. I let the fabric form over my fingers as I closed my eyes, Bella's face had remained burned into my mind and soul even after all of these years. Her smile... those eyes I longed to feel on me when she thought I wasn't paying attention. My mind was almost forbidding me to forget her... I didn't want to but the pain I felt when I longed for her and my memories of her made the pain in my chest flair.

How could I move away from the only thing that I had left of her?

888

Rose wanted me to sleep, but how could I? How could I leave tomorrow, away from the only place that I knew where my little sister could find me? I'd already hurt her once, I can't do it again but here I am about to go onto a plane and leave the country for who knows how long and I couldn't change anyone's mind about it, how could I? They've been doing this for a hell of a lot longer than I have even been alive. Alice was the only one who agreed with me but it could risk the whole family if we stayed any longer and what the parents say, goes.

With a soft sigh I carefully get out of my bed so I don't wake my beautiful wife whose stayed by my side for all of this, these five long years that have made me tired, angry, lost, confused... scared. Where was Bella? Was she okay, is she in trouble?

…...

Is she alive?

I take a deep breath before letting it out as I sit in an office chair beside our bedroom window, my elbows on my knees and face in my hands. Pleading for my emotions to die down. Even after five years I didn't feel any better about my sister being alone God knows where; with strangers and no one around to tell her that she means something to them. That she's loved.

" No luck?" I look up to see Rosalie awake, sitting up on her elbows. I can faintly see her eyes on me as she waits for my reply. I shake my head no before looking out of the window wishing that Carlisle's old Mercedes would drive up the lot and Bella would just walk out of if and look up at me, smile her smile with her glasses covering half of her face, and just wave at me like the last five years had never happened...

" What if just stayed here for a little while longer?" I say with tear-filled eyes, my voice turned raspy as a lump formed in my throat. In no time, Rose wraps her arms around my neck from behind me then kisses the top of my head. My hands found hers quickly, trying to seek out whatever strength I could get from her.

" IF she really wants to find us, she'll track us down. We have no way of knowing where she is and we've tried, baby. It's up to her now." She turns me around from the window to look into my eyes before she continues." But we can't stay here any longer and I don't want to start another fight about it again. Your family needs you, we need to stay together. That means all of us getting on that plane and heading to England. I don't want to be away from you for any length of time and you can't leave Liv." Olivia was the newest member of the family and she did need me... she needed everyone in our group and I needed her. She also reminded me of Bella. I close my eyes making tears fall down my face before taking in another breath.

" You're right, I'm sorry... I just- I miss her Rose. Everyday without her is like having my childhood spring back into my mind and seeing her there but when I open my eyes... she's gone." My wife sits down in my lap, her arms still in their same position as she pulls herself closer to me, her lips touch mine softly then moves away to look me in the eyes.

" You'll see her again, sooner or later. I promise Emmett. And so will Alice, they will be together again."

888

I'm still laying in my bed that I had yet to fall asleep on when my mom knocks on my door to make sure I'm getting ready for our big move. It doesn't take me long to get dressed, deciding on comfortable clothes instead of anything flashy. These days, I don't really try to look my best, why should I? The only person I want to impress has been gone for five years...

_' Being away form your soul mate after the blood ceremony is done, is painful and lonely. I just want you to be prepared for what you'll be feeling until Bella comes back. It's going to feel like a heavy and painful hole in your chest, nothing will fill it until she returns...'_

My dad wasn't lying when he told me that, the first few days weren't too bad but as they turned into weeks then months.. soon I wasn't doing much of anything, never leaving my room, not eating or sleeping. I wonder if it's the same for her?

It seemed like no time when we're all packing up our cars. I still lived with my parents, Edward had moved into an apartment with Jasper and Emmett decided to get a place after Charlie's funeral. The Swan house is still empty, it was already paid off so Emmett decided to shut off all of the utilities and hasn't touched it since.

I get into the back of the rented car my parents got for the trip to the airport, neither of them said a word to me, knowing that I really wasn't in the mood for chatting even though with this life, moving from place to place was always my favorite part of the whole thing. But today it just left me with a feeling of betrayal, like I was betraying Bella as the car moved further down the parking lot and onto the road; the farther it got, the more tears fell down my face until everything blurred together. I kept my crying silent with thoughts of my parents hating to see and hear me so upset since there was absolutely nothing they could do. This was something I would have to fight myself and make better. Which didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

I finally got the tears to stop when we reached the airport, we met up with the others, looking over at Emmett, he almost looked as bad as I did. We got through all of the checkpoints and were soon placed on our flight. I sat alone, away from my family which brought back the feelings of my loneliness. I take a deep breath to send the tears away then decide to put my earbuds in and listen to some music as I shut my eyes and wait for this flight to end.

**What do you all think? Leave me a Review and make sure to Favorite! Thanks for reading! :) The two songs that inspired me for this chapter: **

**Superman- Five for fighting **

**Chances- Five for fighting**


	2. Chapter 2

I jump down the side of the stone building just as the clock tower above me signaled midnight, the rain pattered against my black hood, I could feel the thick droplets fall against my covered head as I made my way through the darkened alley. A lock of my hair had slipped out of it's short pony tail and fell wet against my face though I paid not attention to it, keeping my eyes on the figure far enough from me to not realize that I was following him. My boots fell as silent as they could while making their way through the puddles against the cobblestones under my feet. The creature pauses then stiffly looks behind him to see nothing but shadows before he continues his brisk walk as I slowly pull myself out of the darker parts of the alleyway that I've began walking through to tail the thing that I have been tracking for the past few months. I hadn't been able to pin it down until just a few days ago after he had killed a young woman, the scene was ungodly so much so that they still can't identify her.

My gloved hand grips the handle of the curved object deep in my coat pocket as I turned into an even darker alley before stopping.

The monster infront of me glared with yellow glowing eyes, it's posture telling me that he was ready for a fight, well... so was I.

" I've heard about you," he spoke gruffly, he cracks his neck, " Killing off little pest, I have to say you've helped me out quite a lot, something I guess I should thank you for. Though I should say that with the get-up you're waering, I think you've watched too much television." In what little light that slipped into the closed area, my eyes take in his slow and slight transformation, his fingers turned into clawed points, ears begin to tip and move closer to his head as to not get caught, and the most noticeable was his face as it molded from the face of an innocent bystander to the face of a killer... one that had a row of fanged teeth just waiting to rip me apart just like all of the other humans that have come into his line of sight.

" Trust me, I wasn't killing them for you so I'd just hold onto that note of appreciation." I pull out the sharp blade that I had been hiding until this moment, I hear him growl out a laugh.

" That little toy isn't going to do much damage to me, hunter, I suggest you run away now and save yourself from something that's really going to hurt." I take a stance that readies me for what's about to come as I decide to not answer and hear a low deep growl come from the beast just feet away from me.

His quick leap catches me off guard, my knife clatters to the ground as the vampire presses me into the brick wall of one side of the alley with a small laugh, digging his claws into my shoulder.

" Good thing I brought a spare." I say before pulling a blade from my belt and stabbing the creature in the stomach which makes him pull away as he holds onto his stomach, black tarry liquid escapes through his fingers.

" You little bitch!" he yells before lunging at me once again, only this time I'm ready for his attack. I dodge to the side in time for him to slam into the wall that only moments ago I was pinned to. He is quick to turn around right as I slide my blade across his neck leaving a gash that bleeds but he continues to come at me. He throws a punch that I catch with my empty hand that I then use to my advantage and twist behind his back and stab him to the right of his spine just to weaken him. I get an elbow in my stomach that sends me flying to the opposite wall.

" I am going to take my sweet time with you. Ripping off the things that don't kill you first, then your skin..." He decides to change his tactics, he tries to get my legs out from underneath me but only catches air as I slip past him to stab him first in the shoulder; not pulling the knife out, I leave it there and grab the one that had been left on the ground.

Just as the creature gets a hold of the blade, I stomp on his leg, he yells before kneeling as the other leg is kicked from under him. Grabbing the dirty blond hair on his head, I pull his head back to reveal his neck that was still oozing the creatures blood down his chest.

" Please! Please don't I'll do...huckkghhhhuu" After a minute or two, I serrate the head from his body and watch as both fall to the ground. I take the pouch of black salt out of my pocket and begin to spread it over the form on the ground before I pull out a packet of matches and light the body on fire. It glows a bright purple as it eats away the vampiric flesh before it goes out in a pool of damp ashes as the rain contiues to fall.

" I'd like to see someone do that on television." I say to the pile of what use to be a monster but was now back where it belonged... where ever that was.

I felt the chill of the night finally hit me so I decided to go home for the time being. Maybe I could get some sleep...

_Yeah right._

I hadn't had a good night sleep in five years... since... no, I'm not bringing that up.

It took around twenty minutes to get to my apartment, which wasn't anything amazing, just something to keep a roof over my head and where I could work in peace and quiet.

I sigh as I turn the key in the door and was met by the dim red blinking light of my incorrect alarm clock, turning on the lamp beside my front door, I am met with the sight of a home that looked... vacant, no pictures, no signs of life, nothing but a few cheap pieces of furniture.

Just then a small black cat slinks into the living room and nudges my feet, the small ball of fur made a slight smile grow on my face.

" Hey there Salem. How's my girl?" I ask only getting a meow in return as she looks up with her blue eyes, knowing what she was asking for, " Alight, I get it." I close the door, locking both dead bolts and sliding the chains in it's place before removing my shoes on the mat then making my way deeper into the room to get to my quaint kitchen. The black cat quickly jumps up on the counter behind me as I place a small bowl in front of her, she licks her lips. Ready for the best part of her day to be poured into it.

Bending down as I open the fridge, the only thing in it is milk as I grab it to turn and give my girl what she wants. My stomach growls though I pay no mind to it as I watch the critter drink her milk quickly as she hunches over the saucer.

After putting away the milk, I open a cabinet to find a loaf of bread and after toasting it, I eat the plain toast with a heavy stomach, not really wanting to eat but forcing myself to either way. Glad that the blood of that monstrosity had washed off in the heavy rain during my walk here.

Once Salem and I had finished our meals, I moved into the bathroom, slowly I take off my coat that I would have to fix as I looked at the five rips in the fabric at the upper arm of the piece of clothing. Forgetting that I had been wearing my hood up ever since I got home, I pull it back and begin to unbutton the shirt that was heavy with water and splattered with blood from both myself and the vampire.

I gasp in pain as the article brushes up against my sore arm before I throw it into the hamper beside me.

With difficulty I finally take a look at myself in the mirror, My hair was buzzed on the sides and back, short hairs tickled my finger tips as I moved to take the rubber band out of my hair that kept the longer locks of hair that laid against the top of my head in place so that it wasn't getting in my way during myhunting. My dull brown eyes almost matched the dirt and grime laying against my skin from tonight's events.

I quickly assessed the damage of my arms, it would need stitches, good thing I knew how to fix it up.

My muscled build stared back at me through the mirror along with the scars that riddled my body, no where was safe from the grotesque markings that were light pink against my pale skin. Especially the one that ran from my left eyebrow down to my lower lip.

_Funny... you're starting to look like the monsters you kill... what would she think?_

" She would run away, scared, they all would." I answer with my tired voice as I started on my arm, the pain didn't bother me; not like it did the first few times and thankfully my skills had become better in these last few years. I had thought about going to a doctor in the beginning but they would ask too many questions and the thought of a doctor... made me think of her.

I take a quick shower to wash the grime off of my body, remembering when I used to love the feel of taking a long shower after a long day; now it was just too long for my mind to keep to any tasks at hand and to not go wandering to places that I didn't want it to go near.

Laying on my bed... well futon actually, I think about the fight that I had only hours earlier. He reminded me of Jasper, if he was a vampire that was murdering innocent humans but the friend I left behind was nothing like that, he was loyal and honest; he could always tell when something was wrong. I guess now I know why that is, because of his powers of empathy.

As I thought about the family I ran from my mind turns to the one I missed the most. A sharp pain stabs through my heart as the hole in my chest throbs making its presence known.

Before I can regroup, a pained sob shoots through my throat and out of my mouth scaring Salem who had been laying beside me; who now was in the window as I had my breakdown. The veins in my hands and arms began to glow green as I shook in pain. Unwillingly I began to force my breathing to slow, pulling my thoughts towards my hunting and away from sensitive memories from my past. I watched as the color began to backtrack and fade.

**Want to hear what I was listening to while writing this chapter? Well check these songs out: **

**Mother- Lissie . **Gravity- Sara Barellis****

**Thanks for reading make sure to favorite and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The dreary drive to our new house took almost two hours, it was outside of Bristol like how our house in Forks was; just far enough from the population so that no one would question our lives too much. The house was the exact size of the one we left behind but looked less open, it was older with brick walls and less glass aside from the few windows. The Hales were going to live a bit farther down the road from where my parents house was. My twin and Jasper along with Rose and Emmett decided to rent apartments in the city, coming out to the house to perform rituals and for the occasional weekly dinner.

Two hours later; I was unpacking my room when I suddenly heard a car coming up into our driveway, knowing that we weren't expecting my brother nor the others for at least a few more hours; I stood up from my cream colored carpeted floor and slowly walked over to my window to see a man climb out of a black town car. His raven black hair was slicked back with a gel that made his hair look wet; he wore small black circular glasses and a long black coat that covered his entire body except for his black dress shoes.

He stopped in the middle of his stride towards the house and looked up, feeling my stare on him before he smiles and continues on his path towards my new home.

I slowly make my way out of my room, hearing the doorbell ring before my dad greeted the man at the door like he was a long lost friend. He looked unfamiliar to me.

" You've only been here for a few hours and yet your house is already feeling so welcoming, Esme." The man's accent was thick but very foreign, not an English accent but it was almost.. Russian maybe?

As I reached the final step of the set of stairs, I see that the man is very lanky and tall; close to 6 foot seven. He had taken off his coat and was now sitting in the living room talking to my parents, he's wearing a business suit; all black except for a blood red tie.

I enter the living room and they all look over to me and instantly the man stands over me with a wide genuine smile before he takes his sunglasses off showing me a pair of light blue eyes that looked irregular. They peirced into mine uncomfortably.

" Alice, the last time I saw you, you could barely walk and now you've become a very beautiful young woman, time sure does fly." He is quick to notice the confusion on my face and chuckles, " You're parents haven't talked about me to you huh?" Dad gets up from his spot on one of the couches and stands beside me to gently put an arm around me.

" My apologies, Stefan. The years have gone by so fast and with Alice and Edward; the two were quite the handful growing up. Alice, Stefan has been living in the United Kingdom for a long time though his Romanian accent tries to fool anyone otherwise. He has his own coven with his wife, Marina. They've been longtime friends of your mother and I along with the Hales." Stephan sits back down and gestures my dad and I to do the same as his feature turned towards a more serious tone.

" Unfortunately I'm not here to catch up, I've came here to... warn you of some things that have been happening in Bristol as of a couple years ago. You and the Hales... you are continuing to not use black magic, correct?" My mom is quick to speak up for our family and the Hales.

" Stefan, this coven has never used that kind of magic and if you're accusing us of it..."The man is quick to shake his head no and explain his reasoning for asking.

" Esme I would never think that your coven would ever do that but I needed to ask. When my coven came back from Whales last year we were confronted by this... hunter of sorts. We couldn't see them, just this shadowed figure and they warned us about using black magic, that there would be consequences. I don't even know how they knew we were in Bristol. People have been getting killed, all for practicing in the dark arts or vampires that are murdering humans, werewolves attacking people, as long as you're staying away from the bad stuff then you'll be fine. I just wanted to warn you all. You and the Hales are like family to Marina and I, we just wanted to give you a fair chance before anything fatal happened" Both of my parents look at each other with concern before looking over at me.

After a few minutes, my parents begin to talk to Stefan again and I decided to go upstairs and put more of my things away with the thought of this mystery hunter.

Who were they?

888

It wasn't long when Stefan had to leave and soon everyone arrived at our house for dinner, we had the conversation about the hunter as soon as we were all together. Mom and Dad warned everyone to not go out anywhere during the night alone because of it. That was mostly towards Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper. Olivia was to be in the sights of a guardian at all times though she didn't mind that. She loved being with her family.

Dinner was ready and soon, all of us were crowded around the table eating, aside from myself that just pretended to eat when no one was watching me. After dinner we all decided to relax in the living room for a bit.

Looking over the people around me in our current living space, I see the couples intertwined with each other in one way or another, holding hands, cuddling up on the couch, even small kisses being shared every once in a while.

A feeling of loneliness fell upon my shoulders as I took in the sight of my family; the lingering thought of that one girl that was missing and that I was missing with my whole being. If I had another chance of telling her everything... there was no way around her running away from us.

I guess that even when you can see the future, it can still bite you in the ass, though saying that my mind hasn't been at it's best these five years. Looking into the future was painful now; mentally and physically, so I tried to steer clear of looking.

I didn't want to ruin my family's evening so with a heavy sigh, I stand up from my spot on the single chair in the living room and walked into a the small den on the opposite side of the ground floor, it had wooden floors with bookshelves covering every inch of the wall space except for two of the walls where a fireplace sat against one, full of warmth with a guard covering the front of it so no stray coals decide to jump out. The other wall was mostly a sliding glass window, displaying a stretch of deep green grass, wet with the rain that splashed down heavily from the gray sky above; the grass only stopping when it was met with thick trees that bordered the rest of my sight.

I sit crossed legged on the floor, my eyes watching outside passed the glass before I close my eyes and allow my thoughts to stray towards memories of being so close to Bella; lying in bed with her, holding her hands tightly in my own, kissing her lips felt like heaven on earth but I always needed more of it so I could enjoy that feeling of just being with her... connected for however long I could.

_But it was so short-lived..._

" I remember when you'd just sit outside when it was pouring the rain and you'd get all muddy. Every time you would try to get me out in that mess... I miss seeing you that happy." Snapping me out of my painful thoughts, Rosalie sat down beside me and carefully leaned herself against my shoulder. Her hand reaches for one of my cold unmanicured ones, she takes in the chipped nails and the others that I have anxiously bitten off. She sighs before gliding her thumb across my cracked knuckles.

Rosalie had always been like a big sister to me and she seemed to have silently taken me in as her little sister, keeping an eye on me constantly to make sure that I'm alright. When Bella left she kept an even closer eye on me and even then I managed to slip away from her a few times to be by myself which they all thought would be a bad idea since they all knew that bad things can happen when witches lose their connected lovers in one way or another.

Rose decides to ruffle my hair when I decide to not speak, she uses her fingers to comb through the slightly tangled locks and 'tsk's. " We have to do something about your hair and nails.. and just... everything. We gotta get you out of the house, Edward and Jasper want to go out for a night on the town you know, maybe go into some clubs get a bit drunk, have fun. I think you need it most of all. Mom and dad were going to a dinner with Carlisle and Esme tomorrow anyways. They were going to take Olivia with them. You have no say in this what so ever so no whining." I look over to Rose at first with a slight anger in my eyes then take a breath as I realize that she's just trying to make me happy. It wasn't her fault that I was so miserable, I have tried to blame Bella for my unhappiness but every time that I tried, I would tell myself that I was the one that pulled her into the ritual without her permission and that I was the one who didn't tell her about her father's untimely death.

With a sigh and a small smile, I give her a slight nod.

**Want to hear what I was listening to while writing this chapter? Well check these songs out:**

**Iridescent- Linkin Park . Talking to the moon- Bruno Mars**

**Thanks for reading and make sure to favorite and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I down the drink before even thinking about it's contents, only knowing that the liquid would numb my pain if only for a while though I never leaned on the alcoholic drink much because I had important duties to carry out and being under the influence of the poison would only get me killed in a stupid situation and if I was to die, I would do it the right way...

" Planning on hittin' it hard today, huh?" Ronin took the bar stool beside me, his jet black hair cropped short and well hidden under his signature grey beanie, bulky red rimmed glasses sat on his face; trying their best to cover his green eyes, with most of his British pale skin covered in clothing to hide the brightness of it. Ronin was the only person that I've ever called upon as a friend, he didn't know everything in my past; only knowing that a long time ago I had people that I held close and that were once family then something happened that ripped me from them and turned me into a killer. He didn't need to know... I didn't trust him that much, I would never trust anyone enough to let them in again, not in a million years.

"Nah, just waiting for some monsters to come out of their hiding places. Thought you had some of your own running around to do tonight?" I ask as I watch the woman behind the bar quickly refill my shot glass; the golden reddish/brown liquid filled the glass to the brim before I lifted it from the table to my mouth and swallowed the warm liquor quickly.

" Well, something's come up..." I lazily waited for him to hurry his ass up and tell me what was wrong as I felt the fire curl around my stomach and move to calm my mind.

" Got word of a new coven here in Bristol and they don't know the rules around here. Figured we could pop in for a bit to... greet them the only way we hunters can, what do you say?" I felt one of Ronin's black boots knock against my stool as he tried to get any sort of reaction out of me but I didn't change my demeanor as I stared at the small empty glass that sat in front of me. Even after the four shots that usually cleared my mind, I could still feel the pixie on my mind; attached to my soul with a hot iron the fused us together no matter what. The hole in my chest flared as I waved the bartender over so that she could give me the ability to forget the girl in my mind. The blond behind the bar raise one of her eyebrows before shrugging and giving me more. In the back of my mind, I could feel the eyes of my friend burning a worried look into the side of my face but I really didn't give a shit at the moment what he wanted or was worried about.

" You go right on ahead and tell them not to fuck around with us, your more than capable, Roe." Came from my mouth after I ingested the drink once again.

I felt useless and fragile which pulsed anger through my veins, I was a coward for not being able to deal with my past, my life didn't need anything straying my attention away from keeping this place safe but every time I closed my eyes, I either saw one of the Cullens or my brother and even my... my father.

" You don't need anymore to drink tonight, I think you've had enough." The man beside me said as he gave the bartender my shot glass to clean so it would be ready for a new customer, my eyes turned toward him as a glare formed in my glassy eyes. " B, I know that this has to do with something in your past and since you don't want to talk to me about it then you're going to have to sulk in it without getting horribly drunk in the process. That shit's strong and it looks like you've had more than just a couple shots of it. We either talk or do business and we never talk so what are we waiting for? Another monster to kill ANOTHER innocent person?" I scoff in my throat as I shake my head before moving my angry eyes towards the boy. He thought he could knew everything about me; all I wanted was to be alone just for one day and not worry about anyone but I'm always called upon. There were plenty of other hunters who could take care of the job but no, they picked the one that always said yes to a cry for help.

I was getting sick of it.

" We aren't going out to go search for some stupid witch coven because you think you can avenge your family, they're dead Ronin so get over it or go and talk to them yourself because I'm not here to hold your hand or help you with your issues." I instantly feel guilt pooling in my stomach while I kept my eyes on the marble surface of the bar. I decide not to apologize as I hear the chair beside me get shoved out then the heavy thuds of my friend's boots slowly quieting down as he became enveloped in the crowd of dancers. I take a deep breath before rubbing my eyes with my palms, wishing that the heavy tired feeling consuming my body would flee but no luck.

" He didn't deserve that." Charlotte says from behind the counter as she cleans the shot glass that she had given me earlier. I see the anger in her eyes as well as the almost hidden pity she has for all of her hunter friends.

Each one of us has a rough past, some worse than others and somehow she has a 'gift' for knowing how bad they are even without hearing your story. She's worked at the bar for four years, ever since it opened. She knew all the usual's names and what they preferred as their poison for the night. She knew I had a rough day when I would immediately slump into the stool I had adopted as my own instead of greeting her and she knew to serve me the hardest liquor that we had in stock, it was only sold in this club in England and rarely known, only heard as a liquid named appropriately as ' A Demon's Kiss'.

" I know." Was my simple answer, I stand up from the stool and walk towards the exit of the 'Purple Arrow'. A club for Hunter's only; every hunter had a symbol tattooed on their wrist once they became apart of the brother/sisterhood that was shown to the two bouncers in the front of the club. No tattoo, no entry.

I felt eyes on me but I ignored them easily as I slip my hood over my head and leave out of the entrance of the building, two stocky men met me with dips of their heads before intercepting the line of people wanting to get in, some began to leave because of the trickle of rain falling from the dark sky above. I kept my head down walking pass the line towards my apartment that sat a block away. The drink had finally began to work itself on the pain in my chest as I felt it begin to slowly ease when just as quickly it came back like a concrete block had been thrown against my chest. I stagger around the corner towards my building and lean against the stonewall behind me with heavy breaths as I try to gain back control of my emotions.

I hear a scream from across the street before it's muffled while two low chuckles take it's place, I barely see the movement of two hairy creatures as they scale the walls of the two buildings that made the alleyway, one holding the woman as she unconsciously swings back and forth.

I'm on the move without any thought.

**Want to hear what I was listening to while writing this chapter? Well check these songs out: **

**Misery Business - Paramore . Chasing Pavements - Adele**

**Thanks for reading and make sure to favorite and review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Looking into the mirror in my bathroom, I see someone that looked like me but felt so foreign to see for the first time in a while. It's surprising how easy it is to stay away from mirrors.

"See! You're already starting to look like your old self, I think you even look more beautiful than ever before! Just needed a little make up... and brush out that hair of yours, we'll have to go somewhere to get it cut, it looks odd on you, it's too long." I take in the hair that was brushing against my collar bone, Rosalie plugged in a hair curler and while it was heating up she walked into my bedroom to retrieve a stylish dark blue sweater with a pair of black slim fitting capris and black flats. Rose knew she was severely pushing it when it came to me leaving the house so she decided to keep the clothing comfortable for me.

She started on my hair in silence which I found odd as well as suspicious. Two ringlets of hair had been made when she finally spoke her mind.

" I think Bella would like your hair like this." Her words seemed to echo into the room, bouncing off of my ears constantly as I tried to register her words without falling into pieces in front of my friend. I wanted to seem happier to my family, they didn't need to suffer along with me. It was a hard decision but I've been trying to not cry every time I thought of the woman I loved and the fact that she.. wasn't with me.

" Really?" was all I managed to push through my throat as it constricted before knotting up. My eyes moved to the freshly painted nails Rosalie had done for me. They shined like deep blue water that laid undisturbed on a vast lake.

She didn't speak for a while again, continuing to curl my hair. I assumed that she was thinking of words that wouldn't set me off into a fit of flailing, crying pain, and never going outside again. The blond behind me was halfway done when she answered back.

" yeah, she use to have this poster of this girl wearing only a bikini hanging in her room before she met you, she said she liked the girls hair, said nothing about her body just her hair. When you guys moved in, she took down the poster at some point during that week. The woman kind of looked like you. I think... maybe, that you two have always known about each other but had to wait to officially meet. Like reincarnation or something." Tears began to well up in my eyes as I remembered how easy it was to be myself with her, like we had always been together and we were just apart for a while but when we were with each other, that time didn't matter.

" Can we talk about something else?" I croak out as I feel a warm tear fall into my lap.

Rosalie answers with a quiet yes before finishing up my hair.

888

"Does it really have to start raining?" Edward groans as the line slowly moved in front of us allowing our group to get closer to the purple neon doors ahead. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and I stood behind a purple velvet rope that went on from a few feet behind us up until the entrance the club that was called 'Purple Arrow'. All I could think of was the fact that whoever owned this club liked purple... A lot.

" Stop whining Edward, we're almost to the front." Rosalie said with excitement as she grabbed Emmett's arm even tighter which didn't seem to bother the giant as he watched the people in front of us only moving to gaze down at Rosalie with a small smile before continuing his observations.

" I don't know if we're going to even get in, it looks like they're shooing mostly everyone away..." I spoke up with my own secret excitement at the thought of going back home instead of getting stuffed inside a hot dance club with strangers.

" Alice, I'm a woman, in font of those doors are two men. I can get us in." Rose said as she adjusted herself while a small group of people were dismissed again, walking down the sidewalk towards us.

All of a sudden I began to feel back to my old self, relieved ... the pain in my chest began to subside as the line move up then all of a sudden, my heart felt it had been ripped out, the pain came back with a vengeance as I gasped and held onto the golden post beside me.

" _This doesn't feel right, Rose." I say as the people begin to form around us, Rosalie has her head up, glaring at the people around our small group._

" _They don't scare me Alice. We haven't done anything wrong." _

_As the mob begins to come closer to us, glass shatters above us as someone begins to fall through. They try to grab onto a low beam holding up the ceiling of the club before their fingers slip, they fall straight onto the floor with a heavy thud. _

_The people around us turn towards the body before yelling to someone._

_I feel a pull to see who it is as I frantically rush through the mass of bodies blocking my viesw..._

" Alice?" Edward shakes me out of my vision, his hands gently lay on my shoulders. His eyes are questioning and worried as he looks me over.

People begin to look towards us at my show, quickly I pull away from Edward and move towards Rosalie who is looking at me in concern.

" What did you see Alice?" She asks me quickly; I try to contain my own concern for what was going to happen.

"I- I'm not sure, Rose I think something bad's going to happen when we go in there. But we have to go in. We have to." I finished with a whisper at the end.

It seemed like we waited hours to finally get to the entrance of the club when in reality it was only maybe ten minutes.

The two men covering the entrance were Emmett's size but looked sinister, they glared at us before exchanging glaces.

" Well, well looks like we have some... guests. You all must be new here, huh?" one said, he had black hair that was pulled into a loose pony tail, a deep scar etched into the skin over his jaw; his eyes looked almost black.

The other was older, he was bald with light blue eyes; with a neatly trimmed brown beard with grey sprinkled in various places. Both had British accents.

"I think we should let 'em in. Spice the party up a bit." The younger bouncer moved to the side and opened the door for us with a devious smirk on his face, showing off his bright white teeth.

As we enter the building, I notice Emmett size up the two who only chuckled and closed the door behind us.

The short hall we entered into had only deep neon purple lights keeping it from being pitch black.

" Whoever decorated this place needs to learn about the other colors, it looks like someone just vomited purple all over the place." Rose commented as we walked towards the low beating music.

The purple lights began to mix with blue lights then green was blended in until suddenly the hall ended into a massive room filled with an array of purple, blue, and green lighting. The different colored lighting seemed to float in specific areas; the blue lit up the huge bar lined with patrons and bartenders mixing drinks, purple flared from the floor; on occasion it would flicker on and off with the bass of the music, green lighting lined the ceiling except for the huge skylight that reminded me of my vision and of what was to come.

My feet automatically drew me closer to where the glass formed in the roof as well as closer to the mass of dancers who at first didn't notice us but the closer I got, the more heads turned and soon I was met with a line of bodies stopping me in my tracks.

" What the hell is a witch doing in here? You get lost, sweetheart?" The woman in front of me had long curling black hair, her piercing blue eyes drilled into mine with an anger that seemed to never end in her eyes.

" We have every right to be here. The bouncers let us in." Rose placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back towards my family. She stepped in front of me and gave her famous death glare to the woman, her chin was tipped up, waiting for the other to respond. A man beside the girl stepped up beside her with a frown, his blond hair cut short, eyes were a dull brown, and had an ear missing while the other was damaged slightly.

" Ross must have let them in, he always likes to let the monsters in that don't know this is a 'Hunters only' club. You should leave before things get ugly." The man's voice was rough and full of raw hate.

" This doesn't feel right, Rose." I say as the people begin to form around us, Rosalie has her head up, glaring at the people around our small group.

" They don't scare me Alice. We haven't done anything wrong." She said as the scene began to play out before me.

As the mob begins to come closer to us, I recognize my vision coming to life as does Edward when he begins to pull us away from the sky light but all too soon the glass shatters above us and the hooded figure begins to fall. They try to grab onto a low beam holding up the ceiling of the club before their fingers slip with water, they fall straight onto the floor with a heavy thud. I feel tight jerk pull my stomach as I push through the crowd.

The people around us turn towards the body before I hear someone yell, " Get Charlotte!"

I feel an even stronger need to see who it is as I frantically rush through the mass of bodies blocking my view.

A low growl comes from the shattered window above us, I see rain fall through the roof then a mass of fur as it leaps down towards us, the floor makes a cracking sound when it lands.

The creature is dark brown and hunched over, it's hands and feet were paws with sharp claws as it stalked towards the body on the floor.

A groan sounded from the person on the floor who was now attempting to stand up from their fall that would have killed a normal human being, they swayed for a second before straightening up and facing the monster.

" Not gonna give up eh, hunter?" Growled out the beast, it slowly made its way closer to the form that I could tell was struggling to keep their balance. I noticed the piece of glass sticking out of their shoulder when they gripped the sharp object and ripped it out without a thought, it fell to the floor with a clatter but no one seemed to care as they stared at the two squaring off in the middle of the club.

"Not a chance in hell am I going to let you leave outta here alive you murdering son of a bitch!" The voice struck a chord in my chest as I tried to remember why it was so familiar.

Before I could think any further about it, the werewolf pounced onto the hunter with a growl.

**Want to hear what I was listening to while I was writing this chapter? Well check these out:**

**Losing touch- Killers . In your pocket- Maroon 5**

**Thanks for reading and make sure to favorite and review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

After pulling myself up the building, I hear the whimpers of the girl as she begins to wake up, the two beasts hide her from my sight with their massive bodies as they huff out short breaths; no doubt they were communicating to one another through their minds as they thought of what they would do to her first.

I slowly make my way towards them, trying to keep my feet soundless while they stepped on the roof slicked with rain water.

" I'm going to give you two to the count of three to run off or this is going to get ugly." My voice grounds out of my throat, the effects of the alcohol had worn off and was replaced with adrenaline.

Suddenly they turned around, two sets of red eyes beamed at me as their lanky bulging forms took an aggressive stance when they heard my warning; their fur became matted under the heavy rain fall.

" A hunter? Get lost human. We outnumber you." Was the slightly bigger ones reply but remained in it's stance, it's eyes glaring into mine. The other one looked between me and the werewolf beside him before deciding to give me the same glare.

I scoff, " Get some more of your monster friends, then it'll be even. Let the girl go or I'll have no choice but to kill you and your newbie." my hand begins a slow crawl to the inside of my coat for the handle of my knife.

A growl comes from the smaller one at my words before it starts to stalk towards me, it's stopped when a clawed disfigured furry hand stops him. Both beasts stand around 7 ft; they stand on their hind legs that are equally grotesque. They look nothing like the quilleute wolves that were only shape shifters who turned into a larger scale of a regular wolf.

Before I could blink, the larger werewolf does a 180 and swats the woman who screams as she flies into the air then falls back onto the roof and begins to slide to the edge; my feet pound against the black surface as I make my way to the human girl, I lunge at her in time to grab her hand with one of mine, I feel my wrist scream in pain as it slams against the edge of brick that met the roof.

"It's gonna be okay." I say between my teeth as she grips my wrist with her other hand; her eyes were wide and full of fear as I began to pull her up. Sobs are coming out of the girl as I struggle to pull her up with one hand as I use the other to keep myself on the roof.

" Why don't I give you a hand?" growled one of the beasts behind me. The woman's eyes somehow grew in size as a clawed hand came into my view and punctured the arm of the brown haired girl who instantly screams in pain as blood begins to flow down her arm, I feel some fall onto my face as I grip the knife in my uninjured hand and swing it into the calf of the monster above me that howled as he threw the girl behind him to the other beast. I yanked out the knife before stabbing the opposite leg and pulled the blade down, making a gash as black blood pooled out of the wound.

A loud growl vibrated against my brain as the wolf pulled me up with an iron grip around my neck, I felt his sharp claws cutting into my skin with any single movement on my part.

Hot breath fanned against my face as I tried to hold my breath. "Your breath smells like shit." I comment before fear gripped my chest when a shrill scream filled my ears then suddenly cut off. My eyes snapped passed the shoulder of the beast holding me to see the woman who was now limp in the hands of the other beast who had her blood dripping down from it's muzzle, it's eyes were full of hate as it chuckled lowly in its throat with a devilish smile.

I watched as the woman's head lolled back even further, showing me the deep gash across her throat... I didn't save her.

As quick as blood pumped through my veins, I felt my anger consume me. I pull my knife out of the monster's leg before connecting the blade into his face; instantly it slumped to the ground and slowly bubbled into a tar-like substance that matched the roofing where we faced off.

The other cries out instantly when it sees what has become of it's hunting partner; the grin he once had was now a grimace of pain and anger.

" You little bitch!" I grip the blades hilt tighter in my hand as the lycan makes it's way towards me, first acting as if he was stalking prey then charging at me with a low growl that quickly charged pitch as he got closer and closer to me.

I block his first swipe with my arm, feeling four sharp pains slice through my forearm as I move the knife to catch his face; cutting open his mouth to reveal even more of it's sharp teeth, the skin fell away slightly but it didn't seem to bother the monster as much as the pain did.

Before I know it, I feel him sling the back of his arm into my chest like a sack of bricks that instantly knocked the breath out of me; my body flew through the air then I hear glass breaking under my weight, I try to take in my surroundings as my hand finds a metal beam, instantly letting go when pain charges though my wrist and water clutches at the bar as well making me slip and falling to the ground below me.

My ribs cried out in pain, thrumming to the beat of my heart while my head throbbed along with it once my body met the hard floor.

_Get up... now! _My eyes slowly open to see a blur of green above me, I hear muffled conversations around me.

With a unwanted groan, I begin to stand on my feet. The world begins to move around me as I get my barrings; my eyes and ears start to work clearly and I notice that I'm in my club. A sharp pain runs through my shoulder, glancing down I see a shard of glass that was far from being small wedged into my arm.

" Not gonna give up eh, hunter?" The grumbled words call out a few feet in front of me, I gaze at the beast as he looks at my injured arm then back to my eyes, he grins a lopsided grin only because the other side of his mouth wouldn't cooperate from it's recent surgery performed by yours truly.

I pull out the glass, not looking away from him and listen to it fall to the ground; ignoring the pain in my body I grip my hunting blade, ready for his attack.

" Not a chance in hell am I going to let you leave outta here alive you murdering son of a bitch!" I growl out. He doesn't seem to appreciate my answer as he crumples his face into a murderous glare before lunging towards me, tackling into my body. My ribs protested once we made contact to a hard surface that soon crumbled under us; the piano stings pulled apart, stinging my neck and side of my face as they slapped against me. I stab my blade into his stomach feeling his blood slick against my hand while my other fought off his jaws with my hand on his neck, pushing against his weight before he pulls away from my knife. I climb out of the ruins of the piano to my feet with my eyes glued to the beast who is glaring at me limping back and forth thinking about his next move; his blood dripped down his body in thick drops onto the floor.

My hood had fallen down onto my shoulders a long time ago, showing my face to the beast across from me.

Around me silence had fallen over us.

The lycan jumps into the air at me only to miss as I duck; I quickly turn around where he landed; I swing my arm around his neck and pull it back towards me in a vice that made it hard for the werewolf breath as he clawed at my arm but I wouldn't let go as I plunge the knife into his temple then let go of his corpse as it begins to dissolve into sludge.

Around me is still quiet though I hear whispers through the crowd.

" B? You okay?" Charlotte asks behind me, I don't turn, my eyes take in the damage around me as my pain comes into the forefront of my mind.

" We need to clean this shit up." I comment back to her deciding not to tell her that I was pretty sure that I had a few broken bones and my arms felt like I put them through a paper shredder. I look down to see my coat in ribbons of fabric with my blood seeping through and down my hands.

" Bella?" The voice is not Charlotte's, it fills my body with nerves, happiness, relief, and... the worse fear I had felt in ages. Slowly I turn around to face the voice, in front of me only a few feet away was a woman who I could only describe as an angel. She seemed to glow under the lights of the club, burning my eyes but I couldn't look away.

… _come to me... _I felt her say in my mind; my body vibrated. _… come to me Isabella..._My feet struggle to take the few steps closer to her. Instantly her smell engulfed me, it was warm and welcoming; I wanted to feel more. My hand covered in my blood comes up to the side of her face, it shook before warming into a low fire as I caressed the side of her face. Her blue eyes were filled with tears as mine began to blur; my head growing dizzy as the seconds passed.

" You're an angel?" I feel my brain asking but I can only mumble out the words before I sway and everything goes black.

**Want to hear what I was listening to while writing these chapters? Well check these out:**

**Tears don't fall- Bullet for my Valentine . Your Surrender- Neon Trees . Spaceman- The Killers**

**Thanks for reading and make sure to review and favorite! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

My breaths come out in shorts pants as I watch my love make her way towards me, her pain is evident on her face the closer she gets. Suddenly I feel her hand on my face, wet with blood before she mumbles something about an angel and passes out, I'm quick to move down to her as I check to see if she's still breathing then check her pulse which is slow.

The people around us begin to talk loudly as a woman who I assumed to be Charlotte kneeled across from me over Bella, I felt her eyes on me but I could only stare at the girl on the floor.

" Get the hell away from her, Witch." I heard someone speak out beside me before the people around us begin to come closer and once I start to feel claustrophobic from the crowd and my frightened feelings for Bella, I feel the manicured hand of Rosalie's make contact with my shoulder then Emmett is on my other side, one of his big hands goes to the side of Bella's unconscious face in a silent long lost greeting.

" She needs medical attention, we have to get her out of here." Says the woman in front of us who seems to know how to keep a level head in situations like these... or she's seen Bella in this position before.

My stomach churns even harder at the thought.

Before anyone can say anymore, Emmett begins to carefully pick up his sister in his arms which causes an uproar around us. Glares and shouts of hate fill our ears as people begin to come closer to us towards Bella. I begin to feel like an animal in a corner as anger flares in my chest.

" Backoff, all of you! I'll make sure B's safe, now make a hole before she dies!" I feel the woman place her hand on my shoulder in a calming manner before she cuts through the crowd with Emmett and I trailing behind her and Rosalie at my side.

We make it outside to see the line of people had gone and Edward's car in front of the club, he's waiting with Jasper on the curb, nervous and pale as he looks at the limp, injured woman in Emmett's arms.

" We'll take her to her apartment, We can't risk going to the hospital no matter how bad she is." I was about to protest when Rosalie speaks up.

" We have someone who can look her over." I didn't think about my father and his healing abilities, he would be a hell of a lot better than any regular doctor. I mentally kicked myself for it. I was too worried about Bella to think about anything.

I slide into the car before Emmett lays Bella in the backseat with me, her head in my lap. She's as white as a sheet, her lips almost an extremely white pink as I stroke the side of her head, feeling the buzzed hair against my thumb like velvet moving under your fingers.

My index finger moves over what was once the smooth care-free face of the Bella I knew back in Forks; now it was scarred and full of a hardness that only came from seeing the most horrible things found in this world, the lone thought made my chest ache for her as I bent down to kiss her clammy forehead.

She stirs instantly; brown glossy eyes meet mine for a second before the word angel escapes her lips once again and she returns to her unconsciousness. A tear escapes as it travels down my cheek to fall where I had laid my lips.

The car jerks to a halt and the doors shut around me then the back on my side opens. I didn't realize when Edward had began to drive or where we were.

With a small amount of work, Edward and Charlotte were able to get Bella into the building and up to the door of her apartment. I take a key from the woman who has one of my love's arms over her shoulder; my hands shake as I try to unlock the door which clicked quickly and quietly.

The door opens to a bleak white room with a futon that appeared to be a makeshift bed with bed sheets and pillows on it, there was a hall at the opposite side of the room and to my right led to what looked like a small kitchen.

"Put her on the Futon." The British woman spoke up and walked Bella's limp body towards the messy piece of furniture while Edward complied to the order.

I took a seat beside the girl on the bed, careful not to jar her; she looked so fragile in that moment like any sort of movement could break her into small sharp pieces of glass.

It wasn't much longer after Edward went downstairs to wait for our father that the room quickly filled with our family.

My mom's shock was evident at the sight of Bella lying still in the middle of the room though my dad was hurry to begin on healing the broken woman... only... he wouldn't be able to fix the mental toll both this world and I had placed upon her.

Mom ushered all of us into the bleak kitchen before going back to my father to help with whatever he needed.

We all stood in silence, listening to the quiet murmurs coming from the living room behind us. Both Rosalie and Jasper were trying to reassure their other halves with loving touches, I feel my stomach twist at the thought of never being able to touch Bella again and feel her warm skin, to reassure her that not everything was all bad.

I glance over to Charlotte who is staring at me intently, she begins to say something but is cut off when a small meow comes from around my legs as a slight force moves against my shins, looking down I see a pure black cat with strikingly blue eyes looking up at me as she meows for a second time.

" In the fridge there should be some milk for her, that's what she wants." Charlotte speaks up right when the cat in question jumps onto the counter and sits in front of a bowl, eyes looking into mine as she waits.

Slowly I turn around to the small fridge and open it to see... nothing, nothing but milk sitting on the shelf which makes my grimace become even worse.

It explained the reason why she looked so small and was so easy to bring up the stairs to her apartment because she was barely eating if at all.

I step over to the cat who starts to sway her tail back and forth, getting impatient at my slow movements once I pour the liquid into the bowl, her head dips down and licks up the milk with her small tongue.

" I hate that damn cat, always scratches me if I get too close to her. She only likes B but now I think she's got a little thing for you as well small fry." The taller woman comments after the cat finishes the drink then begins to rub herself against my arm.

" What's her name?" Comes my quiet voice that sounds wrong in the silence around me, everyone in the room had their eyes on us while I tentatively rub the cat behind the ears, she purrs loudly vibrating my arm in the process.

" Salem, B found her in a storm drain when she was a kitten, the little demon's been here ever since." The feline glares over at the woman before growling like she knew that she was being spoken ill about. Charlotte only rolled her eyes but slightly moved further from the cat.

I decided not to tell any of them that I've always wanted a black cat named Salem and that Bella knew about it.

888

An hour had passed and my parents hadn't come in to say anything, making my stomach and chest become strangled under my nervousness and grief.

Salem was now in my arms as I cuddled against her for a small amount of comfort she gave me.

"I can't stand here anymore." I blurt out, making my way through my family and into the next room where I see my dad begin to stand up, his coat had been tossed in a chair, only wearing his dark blue suit vest and paper white dress shirt that was now covered in blood up to his elbows.

_Bella's blood... how could she lose anymore ... without..._

Both of my parents look over to me at the sound of my footsteps, they look tired and yet full of nerves.

" I've done all I can do for her. Now we just have to wait." The black cat jumped out of my arms to crawl over Bella and curled up on top of her chest, I hear Salem purr in a low rhythm as my feet moved to the side of the makeshift bed where I sat earlier. The small animal didn't seem to mind as I grab the cold hand closest to me, I move my thumb against Bella's knuckles roughened by what I could only assume were what made the scars across her body.

A sort of green paper laid rolled around both of her arms one stopping at her elbow the other went up until it hit her shoulder; the same bandages came across her neck. A blue colored one covered the whole of her chest and down to the middle of her stomach.

" Almost all of her ribs were broken, thankfully there was no internal bleeding." My father commented silently. My eyes took in her bony body.

_I did this... I did all of this to the girl I loved... What kind of monster am I?_

" I'm so sorry, Bella." I sob out, tears begin to run down my face in fat droplets at the pain and suffering I had cause the one person I was suppose to protect in this world.

At some point I realize that my position on the bed now had me laying beside Bella, slightly curled towards her. Around me I hear conversations that I don't care to hear as I watch the breath leave and enter through the one I loved most in this world.

Rosalie leaves at some point to pick up Olivia from her parents house, Emmett not knowing what to do, goes with her and soon my parents leave along with Edward and Jasper.

" I don't know if she'll be very happy to see you." Charlotte comments from the chair across from us. I don't acknowledge her while my hand clutches Bella's, the knot in my chest tightens at the words but I don't show my pain on the outside.

" I know...This- this was all my fault. I tried to find a way around it but every time I would see it, she would just run away... I thought this would be the easier way but I was wrong." My voice cracks over my words, looking at Bella's face I imagine what it would look like if it wasn't scarred but I couldn't and I don't want it to. Now... this was my Bella and I would take every part of her scarred body to have her back in my arms and hearing her say that she loves me.

" I'll stay here until she wakes up just in case she decides to freak." With that said Charlotte stands up in one swift movement and heads towards the hallway, but all I can do is just look upon the face of my Isabella and hope that one day she'll forgive me.

**Want to hear what I was listening to while writing this chapter? Well check these out:**

**Crossfire- Brandon Flowers . Stay with me- Sam Smith**

**Thanks for reading and make sure to review and favorite! :)**


End file.
